


This is not fun

by dark_nexus17



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Introspection, we're so screwed: la bomba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_nexus17/pseuds/dark_nexus17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is not pleased about being trapped in this crazy lift with four crazy and one mostly unconscious person. He chooses to cling to the unconscious one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not fun

**Author's Note:**

> Title: This is not fun
> 
> Pairings: Sikozu/Scorpius
> 
> When: Set in the lift whilst it's drilling in We're so screwed: La Bomba
> 
> Summary: Scorpius is not pleased about being trapped in this crazy lift with four crazy and one mostly unconscious person. He chooses to cling to the unconscious one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of Farscape, wish I did, but it isn't going to happen.
> 
> I love the Sikozu/Scorpius pairing; it was one of the best parts of Farscape. In my humble opinion of course.

'You at least know how to get where we're going right?' John asked D'Argo

'No,' D'Argo replied

Scorpius sighed quietly, he'd had enough of being trapped in this lift already, and yet they were no way near the surface. He looked down at Sikozu, lying helpless on the floor among the madness. He had been fascinated by her ability to kill the Scarrens who had posed a threat to them; it was a quality that may make her invaluable to him in the future. Therefore, he reasoned, he needed to do everything in his power to bind her to him. He began to reach down to pick her up, but was thrown to the floor when the lift shuddered violently. Among the commotion he registered John and D'Argo talking about going faster. They must both be insane.

He quickly pulled Sikozu up, until her head was resting on his chest. The way D'Argo was driving, he was surprised she hadn't been bruised. As he sat there, with his arms around Sikozu, he tried to block out the inane comments that Crichton was making about this being fun. He knew that fun was an Earth expression for something being enjoyable, and this was definitely on his list of the least enjoyable things he had ever experienced. He tried to focus on something else other than Crichton, and the sickening sensations this situation was producing. He looked up briefly to see his companions being thrown about and wondered how stupid or disorientated they must be that they were not able to see that sitting on the floor of the lift was by far the best way not to get thrown around.

As the lift continued to shudder somewhat alarmingly, Scorpius held tighter to Sikozu, trying to protect her from being jostled by the lifts movements in the hope that she would recover quickly. He looked up again at the others, who were still failing piteously in their attempts to stay upright. He looked down again, and found distraction in the form of Sikozu's head being pressed under his chin. She must be regaining consciousness as she had managed to move up slightly. He must admit, he was rather enjoying their close proximity, as it allowed him to study her without scrutiny. He noted that she had an extremely pleasing shade of hair. And beautiful glowing skin, that, close up was surprisingly translucent. That was as far as he got before the spinning began.

Scorpius' head reeled, he often felt less than well, due to his temperamental form, but this was almost unbearable. He glanced around the lift to find that everyone else had finally joined him on the floor. Then, just when he thought he could bear the spinning no more, they seemed to break through something. The resulting explosion around them threw his head back into the wall, but it was infinitely preferable to the spinning motion.

If that had been fun, perhaps he should reconsider his evaluation of Crichton's mental state.


End file.
